


Drive-in Movie with a Hypno-bot

by TeaBoss



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBoss/pseuds/TeaBoss
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice date night for Dillon and Ziggy. Obviously, it doesn't go that smoothly.





	

_“Master Venjix, the Hypno-Bot is finished!!”_

**_“Prepare it for deployment.”_ **

“I know just where to put it, too.”

~~~

“What day is it?”

“Uhh…Thursday, I think.”

As if on cue, Ziggy came down the stairs, sliding down the railing. He gave the primary-color trio a grin and two pistol fingers, walking backwards to the firebird. “We are heading out to the drive-in tonight!” Dillon was already leaning against the door, waiting.

“Call us if you need us.”

“But, you know, try not to need us!” 

“Just don’t stay out too late.”

“Yeah, yeah!”

With that the two were off, leaving the three to resume their game of pool. At the sound of Dillon’s car driving off, Gem and Gemma hurried out of the lab to see what was going on.

“Where are they going?” “Did something happen?”

“Nope.” After Summer’s one-shot-win move, they started to reset the balls.

“Then why” “did they leave?”

“It’s Thursday, you know. Date night.”

“Ohh.” “Right!” 

~~~

The guards at the projection booth easily and sneakily fell to the group of Venjix cronies, and soon the movie operator had a blaster pointed at him threateningly by Tenaya 7.

“Sorry old man, we’re taking over this show.”

General Crunch cackled behind her, Hypno-bot in tow. _“With my Hypno-bot, all these humans will fall under our sway and we’ll take over Corinth!!”_

“Maybe we’ll catch some Power Rangers, while we’re at it.”

 

~~~

“Popcorn, check!”

Ziggy returned to his seat in the firebird, setting the bag of popcorn down between them. “And the frequency was…” Dillon reached over and twisted the radio knob until the sound of someone speaking—that wasn’t telling the location of Corinth over and over again—was heard.

:In just a few moments, you’ll be hearing the audio for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Please direct your attention to the screen ahead of you, and enjoy the movie!:

“‘Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory’?”

“Yep—What’s with that face? It’s a classic!”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“…W-Well! Either way, it’s great.”

“Right.” The black ranger shrugged, though he was smirking. As the movie-starting music started playing on the radio, all conversation ceased for the moment as they turned their attention to the big screen, the movie starting to play.

~~~

“Rangers, theres been an emergency beacon deployed in Sector 34. So far only Grinders have been spotted, but be on your guard; Venjix’ll have sent more than that.”

“We’re on our way.”

As the five got into Flynn and Scott’s cars, the twins remembered something.

“Sector 34? Isn’t that where” “that theater thing is being held tonight?”

“And just how do you two know that?” Flynn asked, glancing behind him as he drove.

“Ziggy told us!” A gasp. “Do you think that’s where they went?” Another gasp. “They could be” “in trouble!”

“Oh boy.” The Scotsman shook his head. “Looks like we might not be the ones interrupting ‘em tonight.”

~~~

“The Grinders have picked up the signatures of two rangers in the crowd.”

_“Fantastic! Have they been hypnotized?!”_

“…No, actually.”

_“What!”_

~~~

What had first been Ziggy explaining the plot of the movie—the children had just entered the factory— to a skeptical Dillon, turned into them having a discussion-argument over it, to finally one of them turning off the radio and giving the smart suggestion that they _not_ watch the movie. Kissing. They were kissing. Or at least they had been until there was a knock on the passenger-side window, causing them to cease.

“Who’s that?”

“I don’t know, the make-out police?”

That got a laugh from Dillon, who got a call as Ziggy was rolling down the window.

“Dillon, Ziggy, do you copy?” Scott’s voice could be heard.

“What’s up?”

“There might be a problem at the drive-in, keep a look out.”

“What kind of—”

He was cut off when Ziggy was pulled out of the car through the window, being sent flying straight onto the top of the car beside them with an umpf. “I think we just found the problem.” He commented into the morpher, quickly getting out of the car to see Tenaya standing on the other side.

“More like the problem found you—Sorry to interrupt your night out.” She didn’t sound sorry at all.

“You will be.”

As the two began to fight, Ziggy slid off the vehicle and immediately got into a tussle with a few Grinders. The fact that there were little to no screams around them from civilians was pretty weird, considering that probably would’ve happened by now with the whole situation of Grinders, Tenaya 7, oh and the attack bot with a giant swirly hypnotizing thing being most of its body. That this was on the screen, just swirling away. Good thing he was fighting, otherwise he might’ve had time to fall for its hypno-tricks.

“When you guys get here, make sure you don’t- woah!” One pause for buttkicking, but Dillon finished his warning. 

“Don’t look at the screen, Venjix sent some kind of hypnotizing attack bot.”

“Yeah, it’s got the whole place watching it. Totally zoned in on it. Well, everyone except for” Wham! “us is, that is!” 

“Gee, I wonder why.”

“Ha-ha.” Ziggy’s laugh was a-hundred-percent sarcastic. “So when are you guys getting here, huh?”

Right on time, the red and blue cars skid to a halt at the entrance. As soon as the group exited their vehicles, Dillon and  
Ziggy hurried over from their fights to join them.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

“RPM, Get in gear!” Cue fighting.

“We need to find out where that thing is!”

“That’d be the projecting booth.”

“Up there!” Everyone looked where Ziggy pointed, to the booth in the back of the parking area. They could see General Crunch in it, along with the attack bot. Scott nodded, taking out a Grinder.

“Alright, you and Flynn get up there! We’ll take care of things down here.”

“On it!”

The blue and green rangers paired up, and Flynn put an arm over Ziggy’s shoulder as they used their teleporting ability to get into the booth. With the element of surprise on their side, both robots were ‘escorted’ out of the booth via a Turbo Cannon, and Turbo Axe. Crunch had a trip down the stairs to deal with before he became a problem, and Hypno-bot knocked the projector down as it was thrown right out of the window. It crashed to the ground before with an explosion. As Crunch got back to his feet, it pointed at nothing and shouted.

_“Begin the download!!”_

Doctor K’s voice could be heard from their morphers.

_: “Rangers, I’m downmorphing your zords. You have to stop that bot or else it’ll hypnotize all of Corinth.” : ___

__~~~_ _

__One megazord battle later, villains retreating and all that jazz. Most of the team had returned to the Garage, while Dillon and Ziggy made their way back to the car, arms around each other as they walked and talked._ _

__“I’d say this has been a very eventful night.”_ _

__“Ee-yup, and now look: we’ve basically got the place to ourselves!”_ _

__Ziggy gestured to the near-empty drive-in area. Most of them had left after the whole, you know, robot situation after they came to their senses. The remainder were more than likely preoccupied with any dates they brought, or they just fell asleep at the start of the movie. Either or could be it, really._ _

__“Well, it’s still early.”_ _

__“That it is! So, do you want to get out of here or something?” Ziggy made a weighing gesture with his hands as they reached the car. Instead of going to their separate cars, Dillon stayed beside his boyfriend._ _

__“Actually, I was thinking ‘something’.”_ _

__He opened the passenger door, and pushed down the seat before taking a step back with a grin. It took him a moment,  
but it clicked and Ziggy returned the grin with a knowing one of his own._ _

__“Sounds like a plan.” He commented, and climbed into the back seat._ _

__Dillon followed right behind him, shutting the door as he did and, with a click, locking it to avoid them getting any further interruptions._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a drive-in movie date.


End file.
